1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for drying and curling hair which are rapidly heated in microwave ovens and retain heat for a prolonged time. Specifically, the invention deals with low loss dielectric material hair winder or curler spools containing a lossy dielectric material and a heat sink material effective to heat the spool to hair curling temperatures when exposed to microwaves for a very short time and then retain hair curling temperatures for a prolonged time period.
2. Prior Art
Hair winders for use in drying and curling hair have been provided in the form of molded plastics material cylinders or spools heated by steam or hot water or having hollow cores fitting around electrically heated fingers. These prior known hair winders or spools required a lengthy pre-heat time before reaching operating temperatures. They also required cumbersome heating equipment such as steam generators, electrical finger heaters for receiving the spools, and the like.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide microwave heated hair curlers or winders which reach operating temperatures in less than a minute or so when exposed to microwaves and retain the operating temperatures over a long period of time.